


ALP? More like Help!

by Nexanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shops, Multi, Polyamory Relatioship in the end, Will edit as I write the chapters, because you know it's hard to choose a OTP for you babies sometimes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo Love Petra,<br/>Petra Love Levi<br/>Levi is Auruo's Boss</p><p>How do all three of them work it out?<br/>Who is cheating on who?<br/>Who will be the used and used in Return? </p><p>Love is never simple after all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	ALP? More like Help!

**Author's Note:**

> OK GUYS, HERE I GO, starting up another series, but this time a full fledged series... If I keep the motivation up... I hope I do! And I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome! And special thanks to The-Dear-Heart-Cliche for being the wall to bounce ideas against to and fro!
> 
> AND THE CHAPTER MAYBE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE!

_‘Double Espresso at 12 O’Clock’_ Petra thought to herself as she got the grove from the machine and emptied the used coffee into the knock out box before grinding the necessary amount of coffee back into the grove. Using the tempura she squashed the coffee into the grove and placed it back into the machine.

She pressed the button for the double shot to be run through, though only used one small cup to be filled with coffee. The Auburn one then turned to the till and entered the amount necessary for the order before she turned back to the machine to glimpse at the second on the display.  She smiled though once she watched the time tick to 21 seconds. _“Perfect_ ” She whispered to herself as she placed the ready of the coffee on the surface counter.

Swiping the card on the till after seeing him coming up to the till. “That’ll be £1.35 Please” She grinned being rather proud of herself.

“That’s cheaper than normal…” The customer commented.

“Not even a good morning?” She questioned as she watched the black haired one root though his wallet for the money. “Gee, and not a thank you too~” She teased.

Rolling his eyes the customer passed the money over the counter before taking the coffee and knocked it to the back of his throat like a shot of vodka before gently placing it down and turned. “See you later” He muttered as he turned to walk out of the coffee shop.

“Yeah… See you at lunch Levi” She sighed as she leaned over the counter with her head being supported but her hands as she watched the male leave.

“I think you should put the dish in the washer!” Came a voice from the back.

“God thinks everything that science gave us is wrong~” She poked her tongue out to her collage before picking up the dish.

“That doesn’t even make sense” The blond replied.

“Yeah well it wouldn’t to you Erd” Petra grinned and walked to the back to place the dish in the dish washer. She collected what sandwiches were in the one the side and ready to be put out on display before turning her back to the chef.

“Either way” He stated and turned to point his knife at Petra causally as he stopped cutting up some red peppers. “You need to do some of the cleaning duties that the boss asked you today, it’s pissing it down outside and so we won’t be busy, I’ll even help you” He offered with a kind smile. Petra looked over her shoulder and grinned.

“Of course! But if we get all the cleaning and ordering done you need to look at this totally new design I can do with the milk!” She grinned. Shaking his head he still smiled.

“Alright I’ll let you test it out on my Americano if you really want too.” He offered.

“But it won’t work on that watery mess! I need to do it like a Latte or a Cappuccino, The chocolate is easier to make out the design” She mused.

“Then why not when you make yourself your lunch break coffee, you use it on your own drink, then it won’t spoil mine” He turned back to his work of making the sandwiches.

“Sure~ Whatever you say~” She chimed as she bent down to put the sandwiches into the display fridge.

With that a chime sounded though the empty coffee shop which made Petra poke her head over the top of the display and shut the door at the same time to see who just walked though the café and if her calculations were correct it was to be-

“Hello Sweet cheeks” The undercut one winked to the female staff.

“Oh it’s only you” She mumbled as she went back to her display.

“Hey don’t ignore me!” The two toned one frowned.

“I can if I want too Auruo” She teased and once she was done with the display before going to the coffee machine before taking out one of the groves and knocking out the useless hockey puck as they liked to call it.

“Yeah well I would like a-”

“A Latte, not too hot, with a shot of mint” She smirked as she grabbed the milk jug and began to add air into the milk to give it the sweet and silk texture that was needed for the latte.

“How would you know what I would like? Maybe I wanted a Mocha?” He protested as he leaned over the counter.

“Like you would change your mind after the months you’ve been coming here” She smiled as she shot off the steam arm and then grabbed the take away coffee cup that the coffee was in and placed those on the counter before grabbing the flavouring syrups and added in the mint before putting it back. “But even so I got this new design that I’ve finally learnt” She smirked as she started to pour in the milk and not long before it reached the top she slowed down the flow before wiggling the jug and creating the design she had been trying so hard to create.

“Wow…” Auruo mumbled as she looked over the fern leaf design. “Nicely done” He smiled as he looked over to Petra. She was blushing slightly as she gently pushed him off the counter top.

“You’re making it wet” Was her only quiet protest as she inputted the order she created and held out her hand. “£2.16 please” She asked.

“Oh? Not £2.40?” He questioned as he rooted in though his wallet for a £5 note and passed it over to Petra as their hands grazed over each other slightly.

“W-Well I gave you a discount as you come here so often I’ve learnt your order… I think it’s about time” She mused as she passed him back the change but looked away from him. “No you’ll need to get back to your office before your boss yells at you for being late and you’re creating a puddle on the floor so move!” She stated as she tried to usher him out of the shop.

“Say hi to Erd for me would you?” He chuckled as he shook his head as he grabbed his coffee and waved to Petra. “Yeah yeah I’ll see you later so have a nice day Ral…” He mumbled before he opened the door and took one last glimpse at Petra before leaving.

Petra smiled as she looked around the shop and she found that they were the only two left in the building. It was a Monday morning and most of the normal customers that had come by for a coffee before work had been and gone which meant there would be at least an hour before more people showed up wanting lunch. They were located in the back streets of town where only those who know what they were looking for would find this place; it was almost like a safe haven for those who worked 9 till 5 which out much of a break of that of white collared workers and students alike to come and rest. Still at the Corps CoffeeShop all was quite besides the hammering of rain they were getting from the winter storm and the occasional thunder clap and whistling on the wind.

With this free time Petra looked to Erd and Erd looked back with a nod as after she had cleaned up Auruo’s puddle from the floor. She hopped over to the radio and turned up the volume with a bright smile.

 _“I don’t want to be the one the battles always choose,_  
Because inside I realise that I’m the one confused.  
I don’t know what worth fighting for of why I have to scream~  
I don’t know why I instigate and say what I don’t mean! 

_I don’t know how I got this way! I know it’s not alright!_

_So I’m breaking the habit tonight!”_

They both looked to each other and smiled as they sang from the top of their lungs after all, who was around to hear them?

The two quickly made their way around the café sweeping and mopping up the floor. They got in and under the coffee machine which was covered with coffee beans and granules. They sang though their down time having a little but too much fun by the looks of things but what harm would it down then there was no one there?

Glancing at the time Erd sighed as he stood up after wiping down the window cleaner from the front of the drinks cabinet. “Well it’s time for us to turn the music down… The Military will be here soon!” He smirked as Petra nodded understanding their own code word.

Preparing two cups each with two shots of espresso she prepared some milk before the lunch wave came in.

The rain was still coming in heavy and fast so with Petra being the professional she is, she made sure to go though the orders as quickly as she could, Erd even sometimes gave her a hand out the frount passing the customers his pre-made sandwiches and cakes when they ordered them. Or that was until people started to ask for plates for a fresher sandwich to be made up to sit inside. It seems some didn’t want to go back out until they had too.

Petra soon smiled as the rush was dealt with and she could see a moment to finally do the dishes. With it only being the two of them in there it felt like a little bit of a struggle to get everything done but after being there for at least 2 years, they had both learned to cope with the demand which is why their boss always put them together on days like this. They were like an unstoppable team, both enjoying their work, and getting the work done quickly and efficiently. They knew their customers well and was always happy to tend to their own quirky needs. -And it also saved the boss another days with of wages, though he’ll never admit to that.- Like Auruo for instance, although he asked for a coffee up front, Petra knew he preferred the tea that they did for lunch. So with this in mind she would always prepare it in a take away mug so no one could see what he had as he talked with his colleagues.

She hummed a tune as a happily put the dishes, and as she stood she used her knee and foot to shut the door of the dishwasher and grabbed a bottle of anti-bacterial spay to start cleaning the tables as people began to leave from their lunch break.

Though one person still remained even after all of the tables have been cleaned, the dishes being washed and the rain continued to fall.

“He Petra…”Auruo mumbled from his own table near to the counter. Currently the lady was mopping up all of the extra water that had gather as the customers walked through the door. Sighing a little she smiled as she looked to her dear customer.

“What Auruo?” She mused as she leaned on the mop slightly. “If you’re just going to crack another wise joke then you better back to work-“

“No! That’s…. That’s not what I was going to ask…” He protested as he frowned slightly looking down to the table where his tea sat, cold and untouched.

“Thn what were you going to ask?” She smiled as she took up a seat besides him. Erd could do the dishes anyway and it’s not like her boss would be in till later to pick up the cash that they had got from the day’s work. And she had at least a few moents to spare for the two toned blond.

“W-Well you see you know… I just…” He stuttered as he blushed and bit down on his lip. “Y-You’re… and just so… But I’m just…” He wanted to say _‘Beautiful, smart… but I’m just so akward…’_ “I can’t help but watch from a distance… I fear of changing things if I get too close…” He sighed as he leaned his head fall to the table. Why was this just so hard for him?

“Just spit it out” She smirked a little but happily petted his head but she heard him mumbled something. “I can’t hear you if you keep mumbling~” She teased.

“..Go… Me…” he mumbled a little louder as he sat up.

“Go… You?” She questioned as she leaned back crossing her arms over.

“Will you go out on a date with me?!” He half asked, half yelled, with his face bright red and his es closed.

Petra blinked and with a small smile and a giggle. “You’re such an idiot” She sighed as she got up and shook her head. “But I guess one date can’t hurt” She smiled as she leaned in and kissed his forehead sweetly. “I’ll be free Sunday… I’m working up till then” She stated as she grabbed his hand.

Being too stunned to do anything he just smiled and let her do as she wished. She grabbed a pan from her apron and jotted down a few numbers. “Call me after 11, anytime before then and I’ll refuse” She stated before picking up her bucket and walking back into the kitchen as only that moment when he couldn’t see her did she smiled brightly and blush a bright red.

“She…. She…” He whispered to himself being more shocked and happy than anything. “Yes!” He chimed as he grabbed his case and ran out to the door back to his working day.

“Are you sure that was such a good idea?” Erd mused as he finished up backing his food away.

“Well it won’t hurt going on a date? Would it really when he’s been eyeing me up for month now~” She mused as she put down the bucket in favour for the dishes to be put away.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’s seen the way you look at Levi” He warned as he took off his apron as he cleaned the floor. “You shouldn’t use someone for your own gain Petra… It’s not like you” He looked to his partner.

“I know Erd I know… I’ll let him down when the time is right, but for now I’ve had enough of being alone. You know how that feels before you met your wife so… just… It’ll be fine” She smiled once she had finished the dishes.

Still they continued to shut up the shop, it seemed in the end their boss didn’t pop around which left Erd to do what banking.

“Take care alright? And I’ll see you tomorrow” He smiled and waved to Petra.

“Yeah… See you” She mused as she happily walked home. She couldn’t help but smile to herself that evening as now she finally had something to look forward to. She finally was going to go out somewhere and be spoiled… Or at least she would hope so. Even if it was with an annoying… But caring male. “Hmm I wonder what he does” She mused as she settled down for bed.


End file.
